The Mysterious Voice
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: Sequel or Prequel to The Greatest Power, this is how Chibi Usa found out where babies come from. Thanks to Empress Galaxia for the idea.


If you like this, come to my page. http://www.geocities.com/skyofdestiny  
  
I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.   
  
The Mysterious Voice by ACM  
  
It happens to every kid. No one know when it will happen, but it will.   
It happened to Chibi Usa while she was taking a bath.  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Chibi Usa wondered aloud.  
  
"What's that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Where do babies come from?" she asked again.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not telling you that. Go ask your mom!" Usagi stammered.  
  
"You are my mom!"  
  
"Not yet, technically."  
  
Chibi Usa got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel.  
  
"You're just mad 'cause you don't know!" she said.  
  
As she turned to leave she heard, "Brat!"  
  
Chibi Usa woke up the next day with the same question in her mind. She decided to try Mamorou this time.   
  
"Come on in. I just made some hot chocolate. I'll get you some cookies, too," Mamorou said when Chibi Usa showed up on his doorstep.   
  
He went into the kitchen and returned with two cups of hot chocolate, which he set down on the table in front of her. She started to ask him, but he ran back to the kitchen before she could finish. When he returned carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies, she asked, "Mamorou, where do babies come from?"   
  
The tray fell with a clatter and hit Mamorou's left foot.   
  
"Mamorou?"   
  
Chibi Usa looked confused.   
  
"Uhh... I just remembered that I have a paper to write!" he told her.   
  
He quickly gathered up the cookies that had not touched the floor and thrust them into her hands.   
  
"Here, take these with you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"   
  
He gently pushed her out the door and shut it.   
  
"Whoa! That was weird," she said between mouthfuls of cookies.   
  
Chibi Usa walked strolled down the street trying to think of someone to ask. She couldn't think of anyone, so she sat down on a bench to rest. She nearly jumped out of her skin when something small and furry landed in her lap.   
  
"Hi, Luna. Sorry for freaking out like that," Chibi Usa apologized.   
  
"It's okay. You look a little under the weather. Now, what's wrong?," Luna asked sincerely.   
  
"Oh, I just have a question, but no one will answer it. I can't see what the big deal is."   
  
"Well, what is it?"   
  
"It's silly, really. I just wanted to know where babies come from. Do you know, Luna?"   
  
Luna thought for a moment, then said, "I think that's more of a people question than a cat question. Why don't you ask Setsuna-san? She knows just about everything," Luna suggested.   
  
"Ask Puu? I don't think so. She knows everything, but she can't tell."   
  
Suddenly an idea came to Chibi Usa. She thanked Luna and dashed away.   
  
Setsuna was walking down the sidewalk when she heard a mysterious voice.   
  
"Setsuna-san," the voice boomed.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!" the voice thundered.   
  
"Okay, sorry. What have you come to tell me/"   
  
"Um...Oh yes. I have come to tell you that horrible things will befall you if you do not answer Chibi Usa's question."   
  
"Oh, and what was that?"   
  
"Never mind that! Just, uh, wait until she asks you and answer it!" the voice shouted.   
  
"Okay, will do."   
  
Setsuna saluted.   
  
"Great. Thanks!" said a high pitched voice.   
  
"Err, I mean, thank you, Setsuna-san," cried the deep voice.   
  
Chibi Usa turned off the megaphone and dashed away through the bushes.   
  
"Yes! She bought it!' she thought as she ran.   
  
Setsuna waited a few moments then burst out laughing.   
  
'Small Lady is pretty clever. She's right though. Answering her question is supposed to save me from a big hassle later. However, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with this,' the time keeper thought maliciously.   
  
At that moment, Chibi Usa appeared. Setsuna decided to play innocent.   
  
"Hi there, Small Lady. What a surprise to see you here!"   
  
"I have an important question to ask you, Puu."   
  
"Oh? What's that?" Setsuna pretended to wonder.   
  
"Where do babies come from?" Chibi Usa inquired hopefully.   
  
Setsuna answered casually, "Oh, is that all? Well, the answer is this. When a man and a woman love each other very much and they want to have a baby, they..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"They eat ice cream! Then a baby grows in the woman's tummy, and that's where babies come from."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Wow! Thanks, Puu," Chibi Usa said and left the garnet eyed woman, who was trying to suppress another fit of laughter.   
  
As Chibi Usa walked off, she had a horrible realization.   
  
'Mamorou took me out for ice cream yesterday!'   
  
"Oh no, it's you!"   
  
Chibi Usa turned to see Usagi and Mamorou coming toward her.   
  
"Why are you always following me? I just wanted to get ice cream with my boyfriend, but now you want to tag along, don't you. You're so annoying," Usagi raved.   
  
Chibi Usa was repulsed.   
  
"No!"   
  
She fled, calling back over her shoulder, "And you two shouldn't be eating ice cream at your age!"   
  
Later that afternoon, Setsuna told Haruka and Michiru what she had done. Haruka and Setsuna had a good laugh over it, but Michiru was fuming.   
  
"Setsuna-san! I'm surprised at you! I thought you were more mature than that. Poor little Chibi Usa. You'd better go tell her the truth right now!"   
  
"Okay, okay. I'm gone," Setsuna conceded between giggles.   
  
Under Michiru's reproachful stare, Setsuna went to find Chibi Usa. She found her sitting on a swing, looking downtrodden.   
  
"Aw, Small Lady, don't look so sad. Come one. I need to talk to you, but not here where it's so crowded. Let's go get ice cream," Setsuna offered.   
  
"Setsuna-san!" Chibi Usa cried, blushing furiously. "I think I'd rather not."   
  
"Oops. Sorry. Let's go to the Crown instead."   



End file.
